villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Joker (The Batman)
Who deleted "Pure Evil" from this page? I was working on the Joker’s disambiguation page on the Pure Evil Wiki, and I can’t believe this incarnation and the graphic novel incarnation are not under Pure Evil. Since this is the only way to put him back, let’s get started. What do you have to say about Joker (The Batman)? Who is the Joker? What Has He Done? He’s the freaking Joker. I don’t think much of an introduction is necessary. The Batman gave him the backstory as a comedian who wanted to make people laugh until he fell into a vat of chemicals, transforming him into the Clown Prince of Crime. Since then, he’s committed a lot of crimes in Gotham City’s expense that he views as "jokes." Here are those "jokes:" * Freeing the Arkham inmates and flying over Gotham in a hot air balloon filled with laughing gas with the intent to pop the balloon, exposing the citizens to the gas. * Blackmailing an Arkham orderly into impersonating him, so he can get revenge on those he blamed for his arrest. The plan was to trap them in giant playing cards while only having their eyes moving so he can dump them into the river. * Torturing Detective Ethan Bennett for hours and infecting him with Joker putty, transforming him into Clayface for no reason other than to see what it can do. * Impersonating Batman and gassing people for minor crimes, and infecting Batman with Joker venom, intending to drive him insane and turn him into the new Joker. * Trapping Detective Ellen Yin in a giant Jack-in-the-box rigged with dynamite. * Stealing Bane’s venom and going on a rampage. * Corrupting Ethan Bennett/Clayface to a life of crime before the latter could exact revenge on what he did to him. * Recruiting a young boy named Donnie to be his new "teenage sidekick," and then trying to throw him in that vat of chemicals that he himself fell in when he grew reluctant to kill Batman. * Abandoning his henchmen, Punch and Judy, to be arrested so he doesn’t miss his favorite show starring pop psychologist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. After she was fired, he corrupted her into Harley Quinn, and together they bomb her former studio, but he leaves her to die in the explosion. * Pirating the air waves so people will view his crimes as "sitcoms," and releasing his gas all over the city. * Filling the abandoned tunnels and mine shafts beneath Gotham with miles of dynamite to collapse the city to oblivion. Heinousness Granted that The Batman is not as dark as Batman: The Animated Series, but Joker still stands out. Considering that he is willing to go over the top and cause flat out misery to Gotham just because he finds it funny. Other villains have resorted to theft, petty revenge, or they just want to kill Batman, whereas Joker actually tries to flat out kill everyone in Gotham. Mitigating Factors You do get to see the man that wanted to make people laugh, but that guy has been long gone. After all the heinous crimes he’s done, nothing justifies what he did. Just like other incarnations, this version of the Joker is a murderous psychopath. Final Verdict Big yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals